


Hey, this is Kim Donghyuk

by softiesyunbobdong



Series: Yunhyeong Centric [3]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Not so angst, i am not good at writing, so sorry if it cringe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softiesyunbobdong/pseuds/softiesyunbobdong
Summary: "Hi, this is Kim Donghyuk""I know, pabo"
Relationships: Kim Donghyuk/Song Yunhyeong
Series: Yunhyeong Centric [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841005
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Hey, this is Kim Donghyuk

Yunhyeong dropped the lat box on the floor of his new apartment. its been five years since _it_ happened. When he was about to walk into kitchen, something on the box stop him. A tape recorder. He grab it and sit on one of the sofa, he took a deep breath before play the first recorder

_"Hey hey. This is Kim Donghyuk"_

Yunhyeong smiles and shook his head, "i know it, pabo"

_"i know, i know you may find this is so weird, and already called me a idiot, but i don't care"_

Silence took over, before the recorder continue play Donghyuk's voice, " _Did you remember the first time we met on coffee shop? I spilled my drink on your clothes, and i' saying sorry over and over again but being the angel you are, you didn't yelled at me or angry at me, you just smiled and say that it's okay, i may be in hurry, but actually i am not. i am just being clumsy at the moment. I tried to give some cash for you to buy a new clothes but you said you don't need it and walk passed by me with a pat in a shoulder. and funny it is, the world seems shipped us, we always met at that coffee shop. for the third time i met you there, i still offered the compensation of what i did on our firsr meeting, but you still say i don't need to do that but i can replace it with a date on weekend with you. Since then, it what brought us to here. You always tell me that, i bring a happiness into your life, but i am sorry, i can't longer give you the happiness anymore. I am just a burden actually since the first time we met"_

Yunhyeong shook his head and choke a bit, "you are not a burden and i always thank God about your existence in this world"

_Donghyuk chuckles a bit in the recorder, "I know you already crying, but please smile for me, i don't want you waste any tears for me again. My time is limited from now on, thi cancer already eaten me alive, but can you promise me something?"_

Silence took over once again before both Yunhyeong and Donghyuk's voice said unison,

_"Please do not ever feel you that fail of taking care of me"_

Yunhyeong smiled and nod at the words.

" _before i end this, i wanna say that i really love you and you are the greatest person that ever come into my life. Please smile and live like usual. Bye, Song Yunhyeong, see you in next life"_

The tape is over, but Yunhyeong still crying mess after hearing the love word from Donghyuk.

Five years ago, Donghyuk died because of a cancer. Yunhyeong stayed by his side until his last time. Before Donghyuk died, he asked Yunhyeong to get him a tape recorder, at first he doesn't know why Daonghyuk need a tape recorder but, after Donghyuk passed away, he found the tape in the shelf beside the bed and since then, whenever he misses Donghyuk, he would play the recording that Donghyuk record.

_"Hey, this is Kim Donghyuk"_

_"Two days ago, i finished my chemotherapy. You were there, right? I throw up a lot, but you didn't care about the mess i cause, eventhough you are a clean freak"_

_Silence._

_"I may lost my voice as the day passed by, this is the reason why i asked you to get me a tape recorder, so when you miss my voice you can play all of the records that i made. Song Yunhyeong, i love you and always. I may sounds so pesimistic but i am right now, i am really sorry, i am nowhere far from being healed, i am currently just ticking my time into the death but here i want to thank you for always stay by my side, for taking care of me, and many more. Thank you Song Yunhyeong, i love you"_

Yunhyeong smiles and nod, "I love you too, Kim Donghyuk"


End file.
